


First Contact

by Azar



Category: MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets a stranger with a strangely familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stargate100 LiveJournal community. The setting is a physics conference at a hotel in Los Angeles. *g* Oh, and yes, it can be considered to be in the same universe as "Everything You Want."

"Hold the door!"

Sam stuck her hand into the opening just as a more masculine hand appeared from the other side. The doors parted again, and a lanky figure with silver-streaked blond hair stood on the other side, head bowed in relief. When he lifted it, flashing her a grateful grin, Major Carter just stared.

"Thanks," he remarked, stepping into the elevator and hitting the button marked "5."

"Colonel, what are you doing here?"

Spookily familiar brown eyes blinked at her without recognition. "'Fraid you must have me mixed up with someone else." He stuck out a hand. "Name's MacGyver."


End file.
